meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Verchiel
Lucifer Verchiel, known as Satan and The Devil by assuming Humans, is a Former Cosmic Entity of the Astronomical Explosion, being responsible for events such as Supernovae and Hypernovae. It is for this reason that he is commonly referred to as "Evil" by many Mortals as he brings greater destruction than any Natural Disaster. __ToC__ Appearance Lucifer's Original and True Form of a Cosmic Entity is technically formless and is pure energy and as such is impercievable to most Mortals. To other Divine Beings, his form is usually described as an elegant and perfect Sphere which contains innumerable amounts of Supernovas constantly being set off inside. His Mortal Avatar when he hadn't relinquished his status as a Cosmic Entity usually took the form of a Giant which was bigger than hundreds of Galaxies. This Avatar had 6 Arms and 12 White Wings and a body that constantly shined a bright red colour, almost bordering on pure white. His Mortal Form after his Status was relinquished and his settling on Earth was that of a posh and fancy British Man that perpetually wore suits. His general physique and size usually changes depending on his wishes and eye colour is usually a brown colour but is also known to constantly change in accordance to his mood. However, as he is a shapeshifter, he need not stay in any set avatar and can change on a dime. Personality Lucifer is very carefree and jovial, always making light of something no matter how serious it is. He enjoys watching the affairs of Mortals and absolutely loves indulging in them as well as directly interfering with them. This is also attributed to how he treats no Mortals seriously and only until there is other Divine Intervention would he ever take them seriously. To add to his nature, he is childish and loves Humanity for how utterly immature and young they are and specifically has kept up with all the "memes", although he finds it hard to tell the dead ones apart from the ones that are "hip". Despite that, he is extremely disappointed with how Humanity considers him; that he is considered evil by a large percentage of Humanity. He is especially annoyed when people who knows of his true nature question him about God, the bigger one above "gods". Back in his time as a Cosmic Entity, he was extremely strict and never showed weakness or hubris; merely doing his job. He could solve any problem and was the best protector one could ask for, if a little destructive. History Lucifer Verchiel was once the Cosmic Entity of Astronomical Explosions, notably Stellar Explosions. Technically, it was he who was responsible for the Big Bang; the start of the Universe. Due to his almost almighty Position, he was always considered one of the most powerful Cosmic Entities even amongst his peers and sometimes even de facto Leader due to his seniority. For a massive period of time- far larger than Humanity could ever hope to comprehend, Lucifer took his job in stride and has been through many battles, sometimes even with fellow Cosmic Entities and Unknown Entities. That is until one day, known as 2030 by Humanity, Lucifer disappeared from the Cosmos. Where he once existed, only remained his former body but not his mind. Lucifer had adopted a Mortal Form and went to seek inner peace for himself, a concept foreign to his fellow Cosmic Entities. He walked amongst many civilizations, gaining great wisdom one can only get in the smaller scale. As of present, he has settled on Earth and lives amongst Humanity as a Wealthy Business man who runs the 29th largest Company in the world, appropriately named "Morning Star" in reference to Humanity's interpretation of his name. He finds himself in asinine amounts of antics with some even calling him the world's greatest Detective and Crime Fighter. That is, until other Cosmic Entities caught wind of his whereabouts. Status Although originally a Cosmic Entity, he used his powers in order to separate himself from his own body. This means that he is technically no longer such entity and has become a lesser being, although he still retains some degree of control over his former body even after the connection is severed. However that does not mean he became a Mortal and instead is more similar to a Godling in strength. However due to his significantly higher experience with Magic, he is stronger than most Godlings in practice. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Being a former Cosmic Entity, Lucifer cannot die by traditional Mortal Standards. It is even harder to dissipate his Bio-Electric Field and Soul due to his extreme Divine Nature. This is all to say that even if his body is totally erased, he can appear just around the corner as if nothing ever happened to him. *'Shapeshifting:' He has completely mastered the art of Shapeshifting and is able to replicate Mortal Forms down to their soul and Bio-Electric Field. This has allowed him to infiltrate every fortification and trick any person he sets his mind to. *'Superhuman Capabilities:' Lucifer is blatantly Superhuman in all aspects; Speed, Strength, Endurance, Durability, Intellect, and more. His speed is notably compared to teleportation. *'Explosion Manipulation:' Lucifer is able to manipulate and create explosions, usually with a snap of the fingers. This is likely due to his former mastery over much larger Explosions. *'Magic User:' He is very well-versed in the art of Magic and has seemingly mastered it. **'Runic Magic:' Lucifer has a particular fondness for Runic Magic and his Business Cards he gives out has a Unique Rune on it which he has adopted as his symbol. *'Reality Warping:' Lucifer retains limited Reality Warping capabilities and is even able to temporarily change the Laws of Physics in his surroundings, although it is usually only used when Magic is unable to perform something. **'Truth Field:' He is able to influence others by projecting a Truth Field, compelling and sometimes forcing those around him to always speak the Truth and only the Truth. Forms The various known appearances he has adopted/shapeshifted into. - Highschooler = Lucifer is sometimes known for adopting the form of a Female Highschooler when near such areas. This form is usually short at 5'1 or 5'2. They have heterochromic eyes (Usually being blue and purple) and long, deep black hair that goes down to the waist. Her attire is usually the same as the Uniforms in the area, complete with school supplies and an ID that somehow always registers into the school system properly as if she's an actual student there despite nobody knowing who she is. She unintentionally (Or maybe intentionally) becomes the talk of the school due to the "beauty" this form has and the fact that nobody would know her. As a small joke, she sometimes creates duplicates of herself with varying degrees of differences to be a Quintuplet. - Satan = As a joke to very close friends who knows of his true nature, Lucifer sometimes adopts a monstrous demonic form who's skin is rough and laced over with seemingly fresh red blood; his eyes are those of a goat and his head being bald with crooked horns. He would also have a tail which is able to extend for massive distances and is seemingly able to impale people due to the sharpness of it. To sell the character further, he even has a black pitchfork which reeks of rusting metal. - Crow = Lucifer can take the form of a Crow with blood-red eyes. This is usually to spy on people or get into places which is otherwise inconvenient to get into as a Human. He sometimes even duplicates himself multiple times to create the illusion that there's flock of Crows, making it so the presence of a single Crow doesn't seem as unnatural. }} Category:Akreious Category:Divine